


Breathless

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Choking on Food, Fainting, Heimlich Maneuver, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lack of Oxygen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is an idiot, Love, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Lance winces as the fork catches the back of his teeth and he sucks in a breath without thinking. The piece of breakfast that he was currently eating plugs his throat and it takes him a few seconds to realize that he can’t get any air in and can’t make any noise.





	Breathless

Lance is way too tired in the morning for training, he muses. But he shuffles out of bed anyway, going to meet the team in the kitchen. Hunk has gotten better at cooking with whatever Altean groceries they manage to pick up and he’s got something resembling eggs and bacon although the smell is more fruity than anything. 

He smiles sleepily up at Hunk as he places the food in front of him and Hunk nudges his shoulder, “try not to fall asleep in it this time.” 

Lance pulls a face but straightens up anyway. He takes a fork from Shiro and uses the side to cut into the thick slab on the side of the plate, crisp and warm. It’s tangy on his tongue, salty but sweet, with light notes of fruit. It makes his stomach grumble and he barely pauses in between bites, shoveling it in quicker than he can even cut it up. 

He tunes into Shiro’s lecture as he eats, catching his eye to make it known he’s actually present. “We’re gonna do sparring today. Our hand to hand combat needs work, especially after that last battle with the Galra. It’s the first thing that they learn, to fight and be deadly without a weapon, it should be the same for us.” 

Lance winces as the fork catches the back of his teeth and he sucks in a breath without thinking. The piece of breakfast that he was currently eating plugs his throat and it takes him a few seconds to realize that he can’t get any air in and can’t make any noise. 

He starts to panic when nobody else notices and he slams a hand against the table, watching the plates fly up and the silverware slide off the side. Pidge shoots him an evil glare and the rest of them just stare at him in confusion. His eyes are wide, he’s sure of it, and he brings up a hand to his throat, curling it around and mimicking a choke. Tears begin to leak from the corners of his eyes. He can’t breathe and his body begins to buck with that thought, banging the table over and over again as he squirms. That’s really what kicks the rest of the team into gear. 

“Lance, buddy, I need you to stay calm,” Shiro says, quiet and pleading but there is fear leaking into his eyes and it doesn’t help Lance a bit. 

“I’ll go get Coran,” Pidge squeaks before sprinting down the corridor. The voices are getting distorted and Lance’s lungs give a flare of painful disapproval. Somebody bumps into him and he sways dangerously before settling, realizing that someone has pressed behind him. 

“This isn’t going to be pleasant,” Keith says and Lance can’t even think of a reply before Keith is thrusting his fist against his stomach. It doesn’t work the first few times and Lance can feel his consciousness starting to fade. He’s numb to Keith’s attempts at this point and his eyes are starting to droop as his need to cough skyrockets. 

And then he wakes up, limp in Keith’s arms, sucking in lungfuls of sweet air. Shiro is hovering over top of him, a grimace on his face. His lips are pinched like he’s trying to keep it all together and Lance sits, dizzy and giddy under his attention. 

“Can you breathe?” Keith asks, little inflection like he’s asking if Lance has homework. Lance nods and Shiro looks away for a hot second. The only indication Lance has that he’s shaken up is the thick breaths he can hear being blown out. 

Keith looks up at the noise and at the fact that Lance is still in his arms and moves Lance to lean against the back of the chairs. Hunk hands Keith a water from the kitchen and he places it by Lance’s elbow, moving to leave. “I’m going to go tell Pidge you’re not dying.” 

Shiro doesn’t look at him for a while and Lance can’t do anything but pant and take hesitant sips of water, every movement grating on his throat. Eventually, Shiro moves to sit by him, gazing into his eyes. He doesn’t look mad but it looks like he’s been put through the ringer and Lance feels a spike of guilt go through him. 

“You’re okay?” Shiro’s voice breaks on the question and he places his hand on Lance’s arm, gaze directed away from his face. 

His voice is hoarse and the syllables run quiet but he manages a slight affirmative in reply. Shiro melts and Lance doesn’t have time to react before Shiro is scooping him up in his arms and marching to his room. He takes a deep breath once he’s placed on the soft mattress in Shiro’s room, clean and made only a few hours ago. 

“What about…” Lance swallows, feeling his throat dry up with talking, “training?” He glares at him in return and Lance swings his legs up to rest underneath him. They sit in silence for too long and Lance swallows his self-loathing. Shiro had lost so many people and for him to almost lose Lance for what? Eating too quickly? 

“I’m sorry!” Lance blurts out and Shiro flinches from his position next to Lance, his shoulder jerking back. 

“What?” Shiro says at the same time Lance explains, “I ate too quickly, it’s my fault.”

“Come here.”

“What?” 

Shiro’s eyes are intense and he licks his lip, facing Lance fully, “Come here.”

“Why?”

“I’m not mad at you. I was scared and… crashing on adrenaline. But I love you and you’re okay and I want to feel you here, with me. No training. No wasted time. Come here.”

He’s biting his lip when Shiro turns, pressing a hand to his cheek and leaning into peck Lance softly on the lips. He deepens it in a second, moving to straddle Lance’s hips and press his full chest against Lance’s. 

Lance groans pitifully, running his hand down Shiro’s back. Shiro lips Lance’s top lip and Lance folds, opening it so Shiro can slot his tongue in. He melts under the attention, dancing his fingers at the back of Shiro’s neck and smiling at the moans he pulls out of Shiro’s usually quiet demeanor. 

They move to lying next, Lance on the bottom and Shiro moving to place kisses on his neck, nipping at spots before sucking until a dark hickey blooms. He’s dazed by the time they’re done, both hot and sweaty and content. Lance hasn’t felt this alive in a while and it’s nice to be reminded of the pleasure of living. He’s had dozens of near-death experiences but they’re easy to forget in the heat of battle. 

This one, though, will stick with him. He looks over, seeing Shiro’s face smoothed out and peaceful, drool spilling out of his mouth and onto Lance’s chest. Yeah, he thinks, he’ll remember this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I hoped you liked this! I haven't written much of Shiro/Lance and I thought of this cute little scenario. If you did enjoy it please leave a kudos or a comment, the feedback really makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> C


End file.
